


not today

by csj1997



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Death, F/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csj1997/pseuds/csj1997
Summary: Jeonghan wakes you up.
Relationships: Yoon Jeonghan/Reader
Kudos: 1





	not today

**"Y/N. Wake up!"** the boy commands.

You stirred. Obviously annoyed. **"What?"**

**"What do you think you're doing? Why do you keep doing this?"**

You stared at the source of the even more annoyed voice.

You answered him with a mischievous grin **"Why not?"**

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. **"Do you really hate life that much?"**

You giggled. **"What if I do? What are you gonna do about it?"**

_He stared at you trying to analyze what is going on inside that brain of yours. He was about to say something but of course, you beat him to it._

**"Perhaps you'll tell me, "It gets better" or "Just look at the bright side"?** You asked him while saying the air quotes mockingly and with a hint of irritation.

 **"Nope."** he smirked. **"But I do know dying sucks."**

_You looked at him with a sad smile. Memorizing his facial features. Every single detail of it. Oh how you missed this man._

**"You know, it's been a year now. It doesn't get any better."** you said bitterly. **"I miss you. Every. Damn. Day."**

He chuckled sadly. **"I do too. I miss you. Every. Damn. Day."**

He puts his face near you. **"I wish we had more time. I really do."** he said as he wiped your tears slowly falling on your cheeks.

Without holding in the sadness any longer you asked while sobbing **"Yoon Jeonghan, how long do I have to wait? How long do I have to hold on?"**

He continued to caress your face. **"I don't know. But I do know you're not ready to go yet."**

 **"Y/N."** You looked at him sadly. **"Promise me you'll continue to live. Promise me you'll try. And I'll promise to wait for you and give you the biggest hug at the end of the road."**

_By this time, both of you were a mess. But even so, Jeonghan still looked like an angel. In fact, he is._

You scoffed playfully, **"I know you will, Yoon Jeonghan. You already told me that. You always tell me that..."**

 **"So?"** he just stared at you. Expecting an answer.

With an eyeroll you answered **"Fine! But you better give me the best damn hug when we meet!"**

_You heard him laugh. Ah. That sound. How you missed that sound._

**"Of course. I always give the best hugs!"** he smiled with sad eyes.

_"Yes you do" you thought._

**"Is this my goodbye to you?"** you asked him sadly.

_He looked at you. Memorizing your facial features just like you did to him._

With a sly grin and a quirked eyebrow he said **"Nope. More of like, see you later?"**

_Ah. Yoon Jeonghan. Still playful as always._

**"Now go wake up!"** he suddenly commanded.

_His voice still laced with playfulness. But despite the playfulness, you could still see the loneliness in his eyes._

_You looked at him in the eyes. You smiled at him. One last time for now._

**"Okay. I'll see you later Mr. Yoon."** you saluted.  
He saluted back **"Of course, Y/N. I'll see you later as well."**

_Before you know it, everything turned black._

_You opened your eyes. Lifted your head up from the tub. Gasping for air._

_As soon as you were able to breathe normally, tears started pouring out of your eyes._

_It's been a while since you last cried this hard._

_You stared at the framed photo of you and your fiancé lying on the side of the tub._

**_"For you Yoon Jeonghan. I promise I'll try."_** you whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Second attempt at writing. This shit is hard.
> 
> P.S. - I was listening to Lauv's For Now and Never Not while writing this.


End file.
